


What Defines a Disability

by DesolateDarlin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anosmiac!Logan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anomsia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: dis·a·bil·i·ty/disəˈbilədē/noun1. a physical or mental condition that limits a person’s movements, senses, or activities.an·os·mi·a/aˈnäzmēə,aˈnäsmēə/noun1. the loss of the sense of smell, either total or partial. It may be caused by head injury, infection, or blockage of the nose.According to the Disabilities Act (ADA), a disability is “a physical or mental impairment that substantially limits one or more major life activities of such individual.” As his senses (smelling and taste) are major life activities, this would qualify Logan’s ‘situation’ as a disability.But Logan never considered himself disabled. He never thought that his issue was ever important enough to bring into other people’s daily lives. Logan’s daily routine was not affected by his situation, so why bother other people’s day with useless details. He’d lived with Anosmia for his whole life, so why bother telling people? He could handle himself. Until he couldn’t anymore. Shit happens.





	What Defines a Disability

Note: All of this is based on my own experiences with my own Anosmia. I’ve had it since birth, so I’ve never smelled anything and I never will. I’ve never seen a sander sides AU with anosmia so I decided I’d write my own with some of my own experiences.

CONTEXT~ Anosmia is the term for the loss of the sense of smell, either total or partial. The type that Logan has is called Isolated Congenital Anosmia, which basically means that he has never been able to smell and never will. He has no other symptoms but his taste is affected because smell and taste are closely related. 

\-----------------------------------

Logan Foley, to put it nicely, felt like shit. Powerful waves of pain rumbled through his stomach as he lay in his hallway, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he curled in on himself. He had no idea why he felt the way he did, but he knew he needed the feeling to stop soon. His boyfriends were coming over soon after Patton’s last class, so he needed to get his shit together and finish his Biology homework before they arrived. Also, Logan needed to revise his Anthropology essay, finish his Economics notes for the test tomorrow… He had a lot to get done.

College was kicking Logan’s metaphorical ass. Getting his Bachelor of Science was presented to be more difficult than he first assumed. A miscalculation on his part, thinking he would be able to survive college without struggling with his classes. Even though this was Logan’s second year, it definitely wasn’t getting any easier. He barely had enough time to eat breakfast this morning, his mind racing as he poured the milk into his cereal. He ate while doing his calculus homework, which must have caused him to take longer. His cereal was mushy and weird, but he thought nothing of it, he probably just had waited too long and the cereal must have gotten soggy a little. 

But, after that, Logan was able to go through his day with little problem. His classes may have been boring and the lectures may have been long, but he didn’t feel this bad until the end of his classes. It started with a small pain in his lower abdomen, which Logan just assumes to be hunger. So, he pulled a granola bar out of his bag and ate it while simultaneously walking to back to his apartment complex. He had homework to get done when he would be able to go to the movie night that he and his boyfriends had planned for a few weeks now.  
But, soon Logan was able to tell that he had made a Big. Mistake. 

As soon as he got back to his apartment, Logan felt as if he couldn’t stand. Knowing that the most logical thing for Logan to do was go to the bathroom in case he vomited, but he collapsed to his knees before he could reach. Waves of nausea caused him to fall over in an attempt to level his head and calm his stomach. But, to no avail, his stomach did not calm as he lay in his carpeted hallways with his bag uselessly thrown over the couch to his left in an attempt to get to his bathroom as quickly as he could. 

Every movement seemed to just make the situation Logan has placed himself in worse. Logan’s stomach was doing metaphorical backflips as he clutched his legs toward his chest, trying to think of something to tame his stomach so he could finish his work before his boyfriends came to pick him up. Logan’s face was flush with the gnarly carpet, his mouth open in an attempt to calm his breathing and his eyes closed tightly in pain. His glasses lay next to him, for they had fallen off his face when he lay down and he didn’t have enough initiative to put them back on. He had no idea how long he had been laying on the ground, for each second felt like a lifetime. The only thing Logan could hear was the carpet against his ear, and his own loud breathing. He couldn’t think about anything other than his pain, and it was frustrating, for ongoing nausea and pain clouded his mind.

Until, a loud knock broke the silence of his apartment, causing Logan’s breath to catch in his throat. His eyes opened in pure surprise, thinking his mind was playing a trick on him until, in his dismay, he heard a voice call out from behind his closed apartment door.

“Hey teach! Can you open your door so we can head over to Roman’s for the movie night?”

Even though Logan had trouble deciphering his emotions sometimes, he was able to tell that the emotion that suddenly clouded his already busy mind was fear and guilt. Even though Logan felt it not possible, his stomach started to feel worse. The fear of ruining the night of his boyfriends pooled in his already upset stomach. Tightening his grip around his legs, Logan couldn’t help but let out a pitiful whimper at the sudden worse pain he was in. Another knock rang out, causing Logan to heavily flinch into himself once more.

“Logan?” The confused voice called out once more, loud enough to cause Logan to involuntarily groan in response.

“Logan, baby? Was that you? Are you alright?” The voice prompted once more, obviously concerned by the sound that he had heard from behind the closed door. 

“Logan?” They prompted once more, before finally going to jostle the doorknob before the door swung open; Logan had not locked the door.

Logan weakly looked at the doorway of his apartment, lifting his head weakly to see who stood frozen in the doorway, before his head fell softly against the carpet once more. Taking a deep breath, Logan found enough energy to muster a weak response to the person’s obvious concern,

“Hel-llo, Pa-atton.”

Patton’s voice caught in his throat, frozen in place as he stood watching his one of his amazing boyfriends laying in obvious pain in the middle of his tiny hallway. With tears already brimming in his eyes, Patton found himself gearing into auto-pilot, quickly running to his boyfriend’s side. He crouched down to Logan’s side, brushing the hair out of his eyes and off his forehead in an attempt to feel his forehead for any feeling of warmth. Feeling nothing but sweat, Patton trailed his hand down his boyfriend’s face in a comforting way. Logan softly pressed into the touch, his mouth open in loud breaths.

“Logan, love, what’s happening?” Patton said softly, rubbing his thumb along Logan’s cheek in an attempt to wipe away his lover’s tears. Logan didn’t answer, but instead shakily grabbed Patton’s hand in an attempt to convey something, that Patton didn’t understand at first. Patton stared at his boyfriend’s face for a split second, before almost sprinting to Logan’s bathroom to grab the trash can beside his sink and bring it back to his boyfriend who was suddenly sitting up against the wall with his arm covering his mouth. 

Patton thrust the trash can into Logan’s open hand and turned his face away, while Logan proceeded to empty his stomach’s contents into the bin. Patton winced, finding himself pulling away from his boyfriend, before realizing what he was doing and proceeding to lean back in to rub Logan’s back in a comforting way. Patton eventually lost track of how long he and Logan sat next to each other in the hallway, with Logan occasionally filling the bin more and Patton whispering soothing words into Logan’s ear. 

Eventually, Logan was only retching into the bucket, his back against the wall with his head leaning against the hallway. Patton still sat next to him, his arm wrapped around Logan’s shoulder, while simultaneously texting Virgil and Roman the situation that he had found himself in, even though he really didn’t know what had happened to Logan. Patton placed his phone on the carpet next to him, before turning his head and kissing the top of Logan’s head.

“Hey teach, do you think we could move you over to somewhere more comfortable? The coach, maybe?” Patton whispered into Logan’s hair, kissing him once again before softly grabbing Logan’s glasses that sat next to his quivering boyfriend and softly placing them on Logan’s face. Patton turned his head back to the top of Logan’s head and kissed his hair once more before he felt Logan weakly nod his head. Patton smiled, whispering comforting words as he stood up first, then grabbed Logan’s hands and pulling him upward. 

Once Logan was laying across the couch, Patton went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Logan once he could handle drinking some, and also grabbing a new trash can to put on Logan’s side. Patton was about to walk back over to Logan when Patton heard a familiar ringtone break the silence of the apartment. Putting down the trash bin, he reached into his back pocket, confused for a split second when he felt nothing before remembering he left his phone in the hallway. Placing the glass of water on the counter and the trashcan back on the floor, he walked back into the hallway to pick up his ringing phone.

Looking at the screen, he saw that it was Roman calling, probably to see what was happening with Logan since nobody really knew why he was so sick. Reaching his head around the corner, Patton was able to see Logan laying on his back with his arm over his eyes and ears, a look of obvious discomfort plastered across his face. Patton frowned, worry pooling in his stomach, before stuffing his phone back into his back pocket. Quickly, Patton walked back to the kitchen and brought the water and the wastebasket back over to Logan in the Living Room. Sitting on the coffee table, Patton placed the glass of water next to himself and the trash bin next to Logan, before placing his hand on the arm Logan was using to cover his face. Logan’s arm slightly moved up along his face, simultaneously pushing his hair away from his face while letting his eyes be seen. 

Patton’s heart broke at the sight of Logan’s eyes, the brown pools of color still shimmering with tears and pain. Lightly placing his hand on Logan’s cheek, Patton found himself softly saying,”Hey teach.. Can you tell me what’s wrong so I can help?”

Logan nodded slowly, bringing his arm down to grab Patton’s hand that was still lingering on his cheek. 

“Given the s-symptoms present, I think-” Logan started with a shaky voice, before Patton’s phone went off again, the loud familiar ringtone causing Logan to flinch. Patton, with his spare hand, grabbed his phone once more from his back pocket. It was Virgil this time, though Patton had come to the conclusion that Roman was probably with him. Turning back to Logan, Patton realized how obvious it was that the noise was bugging him, but Roman will kill him if he freaks out Vigil by not answering. 

“It’s Virgil and Roman calling. I’m gonna answer but I can go into the other room if the sound is bothering you, Lo.” Patton smiled, squeezing Logan’s hand in his. Logan nodded back, letting go of Patton’s hand as he stood to leave.  
“Yell if you need anything babe. I’ll be quick.” Patton reassured, waiting for Logan’s reluctant nod before walking out of the living room, deciding to go to a room with a door instead of the kitchen so Logan wouldn’t be bothered by the noise. Patton made a v-line for the bathroom, softly closing the door and answering the still ringing phone and bringing it up to his ear. Patton heard nothing but static silence, until a loud voice rang in his ears enough for him to bring the phone away from his ear,

“Patton. What the FUCK is going on??”


End file.
